Unavoidable Smile
by deaths-NIGHTmare
Summary: [Sometimes said loves need a swift kick in the behind, thats sure to get knock some sence into them] HGDM !REVISED!


A/N

I have decided to edit what I have so far. I was kind of wondering if I made my characters to… OOC, because that's the one thing I don't want at all, so I m going to revise, and renew!

DISCLAIMER: I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully… I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! Pretty sure you knew that, anyways

Without any further ado, On with the show!

x.o.x.ox.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x

Unavoidable Smile

x.o.x.ox.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x

Chapter One:

And So It Begins, Not With a Bang, but With a Wimper

x.o.x.ox.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x

"Okay honey; take care of yourself, alright?"

"Of course, Mum! Don't worry so much over me, I'll be fine!" Hermione Granger answered, trying to pry off her mom, with no luck.

"Come on Jane, Hermione can take care of herself, can't you kid?" Greg, Hermione's Father answered, ruffling her hair slightly.

Hermione huffed, tried to pat down her hair. "Dad!" she wined, "I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Of course your not, honey, you've grown up!" came her mothers chocked reply.

'Oh, brother, if I don't wrap this up soon, then I'm going to be late for the train!' Hermione thought to herself, still trying to get her mom off of her.

"Don't worry mum, you either dad! I'll be fine! I always am!" she finally got her mom of with a mental cheer. She rushed over to the platform with a final wave, and disappeared from sight.

'Thank Merlin! I thought I would NEVER get out of there!' she sighed looking around for any sign of-

"MIONE!" a red-head had just successfully pounced on Hermione. 'Great, I go from one hug to another'

"Ah! Ginny! I love you too, but could you get off for a sec? I think I sprained something"

"Nothing a little magic couldn't fix!" Ginny giggled happily, reluctantly getting up.

"Hey 'Mione, hope Gin didn't kill you." Hermione looked up just in time to see emerald eyes twinkling in a very Dumbledore like way.

"Nice to see you too Harry," she answered dryly. "Couldn't you have stopped her?" she asked, rubbing her sore bum.

"I could've, but it wouldn't have been as fun."

"Glad to see someone's happy, I still think I broke something!" Hermione began to brush away invisible dust, she followed Harry and Ginny into their compartment, only to be graced with the presence of her other best friend, Ron Weasley.

'What was with those Weasley's and their hugs?' Hermione thought, gasping for air, trying to get Ron off her.

"Mione! How've you been?" Ron gave her a goofy grin as he broke the hug. (Not that Hermione could)

"Fair enough" she smiled, "So, what was this big secret you guys wouldn't tell me? I've been dying to know"

Indeed she was; ever since she got the owl from Ginny, she wanted to know what was going on. And the fact that no one would tell her was only adding oil to the fire.

But Ginny's smile only grew (was that possible?) and she gave a giddy look.

"Oh, Mione! You have to meet them!"

"Them?" she asked, blinking twice. Who were 'them'? Did Ginny replace her? Or where they secret agents from the ministry sent to do undercover work about underage magic? Or… or… they could be totally normal.

The compartment door opened to reveal a young girl. "Hello" she spoke with a hint of an American accent.

The girl looked younger than Hermione, maybe Ginny's age, and she had waist length black-brown wavy hair with light brown natural highlights. Her light blue eyes sparkled with mirth. She was about 5"2 and was slightly skinnier than average. Wearing the plain Hogwarts robes, it was clear that she was a new student. She wore a smile directed to Hermione as she walked into the room.

"I'm Aradia Lily Knight! I'm in 6th year with Ginny, and it's nice to meet you!" She spoke with a wistful smile.

"Hello, I'm Hermione, and it's nice to meet you too" for some unknown reason, Hermione found herself smiling back. 'Damn, her smile is contagious!' One thing was clear, Hermione was sure she would like Aradia.

"I know, I've heard so much about you from Harry and Ron, not to mention Gin! Oh, and please call me Ara, my full names much too long."

Hermione nodded slightly as she saw the girl in front of her glow with mirth.

"Oh and I have someone I would like you to meet!" she smiled again, leaving the compartment momentarily only to return with someone attached to her arm, apparently against his will.

"This," Ara began, gesturing to her arm "is my twin brother Eros Eric Knight."

She untangled herself from him, as he looked at Hermione. "Actually, I prefer 'older brother' and it's nice to meet you Hermione." Eros, like his sister, had the same black-brown-light brown-ish hair, and the same light blue eyes, but unlike Ara, he was 5 inches taller.

"Older by 7 minutes." She muttered under her breath.

"7 minutes, 7 years, what's the difference?"

"About 6 years, 51 weeks, 6 days, 23 hours, and 53 minutes." Ginny answered ticking off the excuses with her fingers. Ara smiled triumphantly and Eros mumbled something dark under his breath.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet the Ginny, Ron, and Harry?" Hermione asked questioningly.

"We just transferred here from the States, and Ara bumped into Gin, in Diagon Ally a few weeks ago." Eros spoke for his sister.

"Really?" Hermione asked, fascinated about wizardry schools in other countries.

"Oh, but Hermione, there's more!" Ginny giggled.

'This is weird,' Hermione thought, looking at Harry's and Ron's identical looks. 'This MUST be big!'

"What is it?" Hermione asked, suddenly becoming anxious.

As if on cue, the door opened revealing none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione had to suppress a groan, as she saw his eyes sweep across the room, disgust evident on his face. The only thing that Hermione couldn't get was that Ginny, Ron, and Harry's smiles didn't waver, in anything, they grew larger.

"Potter… Weasley… Weaslette… Granger" he spat

"Malfoy" Hermione spoke, glaring at him.

The next part Hermione was sure to never forget for the rest of her life.

"Hey Draco, what's up?" Ara asked curiously.

"I thought you said you don't like coming here of your own free will?" Eros asked suspiciously.

"I don't"

"Then why are you here?" asked a confused Ara, trying to stifling a yawn.

Hermione stood transfixed, 'what going on!' she thought.

"To make sure you two aren't getting over influenced by these unworthy creatures" he drawled, throwing another disgusted look in their direction.

"Draco! You don't have to be so mean!" Ara spoke sternly.

"Obviously you don't know me at all," He smirked. With that said, he turned on his heal, clearly not wanting to spend any more time with the Golden Trio and Weaslette.

Hermione stared at the place where Draco had stood before them, seemingly paralyzed.

"Looks like she's broken," yawned Ara, wiping her eyes sleepily.

"Oh no, I knew this would happen!" Ginny exclaimed, worried.

"You have to admit," began Ron, "it is funny," he answered with a snicker.

"If memory serves correct, you reacted worse when you found out" Eros spoke nonchalantly. Harry laughed in memory.

"That's not funny," Ron pouted, obviously not liking being laughed at.

"Come off it Ron! You nearly exploded when you found out!" Ginny glared at her brother, poking him after every other word.

"All right already, we have to concentrate at the matter at hand!" Harry interrupted only to be met with their blank stares. "Hermione?" he offered, giving them a time to remember about their still petrified friend.

"Uh, right! I was just going to say that!" Ron coughed, trying to cover up his memory lapse.

"Just poke her till she snaps out of it." Offered Ara sleepily, leaning on her brothers shoulder with tiered eyes. "It worked with you guys." Harry, Ron, and Ginny knew that she was right; they still had the bruises to prove it.

"You know you poke hard," Ron answered, rubbing his arm absentmindedly.

"YOU, try living with that every day!" Eros exclaimed, trying to get his sister off of him, with no luck.

The sound of a small squeak brought them back to Hermione as she began to figure out what just happened. Mumbling inaudibly, everyone turned to her and watched as her voice became louder and louder.

"But… him… you… knew? No… yes? I…" Hermione's jumbled thoughts came out, realization dawned on her face. "You know Malfoy." She breathed, staring openly at the twins.

"I can't believe that took you that long to find out." Eros spoke giving her a look, plainly judging her intelligence.

Hermione flushed noticeably, as she snapped at him "Just tell me how you know him!"

"Easy," Ara yawned, "we've known him all our lives, his mom and ours were friends, so we constantly saw each other." She wiped her eyes again, stretching. "Him, and the Zambini's." Eros added, relieved to have his sister awake. "Don't forget the Parkinson's"

"Yup, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Chris were our play mates as kids." She spoke, still half asleep. Everyone turned to look at her with puzzled eyes.

"Chris?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Yup, Crystal Zambini. Blaze's cousin, she's our age." As if on que the door opened halfway, revealing another young girl Ginny's age.

"You rang?" 'Chris' asked with a goofy grin.

"I swear your timings freaky," was Ara's sleepy response. Hermione turned to look at the new girl and wasn't surprised to see great resemblance to the Blaise Zambini she knew in her Hogwarts years. Crystal, or Chris as she liked to be called, had curly black hair that came to rest a little past her shoulders. She had silver eyes with flicks of green in them and gorgeous fair skin. Other than her outgoing attitude and the blue streaks in her hair, she was roughly an inch or two shorter than Hermione. Much unlike Ara's calm self, Chris appeared to be a person that was constantly hyper. Even the air around her seemed to brighten up in her presence.

"I do what I can" Chris spoke dramatically, her black and blue curls bouncing happily.

"What's with the blue streaks?" inquired Ginny, "Do you want to be in Ravenclaw?"

"Nope, I'm probably too dumb anyways, I just want to dye my hair according to my mood!" she exclaimed, "See? Blue is for bouncy, exactly how I feel today."

"Just looking at you makes me tired," Ara finished with a yawn. She got a giggle in response.

"Wouldn't blue be for sadness?" Harry asked, confused by her logic.

"To the common man, yes, however I am anything but common." She spoke mystically.

"And your not a man either" Ron finished for her.

"Besides your flashy introduction, what are you doing here?" asked Eros, aggravated to having his sleepy sister still attached to him.

"OH, Right! I almost forgot! Draco wanted me to come by and make sure you guys know that we'll be arriving soon. He muttered something about not wanting to be contaminated, whatever that means. Anyways, onc we get there… we'll get sorted!" she giggled, not able to suppress her happiness. "So get changed! I'm going to need to too!" she finished referring to her muggle attire. With a wave she left, an extra bounce in her step.

"Before we continue, I want to know if were going to have any other people bouncing into our room?" Hermione asked, afraid that there would be more.

"Nope, that's it." Eros answered.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as Harry and Ron got up, collecting their robes. Ginny rose too, after getting her robes from Hermione. "Uhm, guys? A little help?" Eros asked nervously, glancing down at his sleeping twin.

Smiling evilly, Harry began to leave the compartment, "Maybe later," he smirked leaving to change. Ron filled out, followed by a giggling Ginny and laughing Hermione. "No fair." He muttered, only to get a small snore in response.

x.o.x.ox.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x

A/N:

Much thanks to Stasya, and I hope you don't mind I took your suggestion. Anyway, I think its kind of better, don't know if you do, so a review would be appreciated! With that said… REVIEW! (No flames)


End file.
